fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Fall
Angel Fall (天照らす大地, エンジェル・フォール, Enjeru Fōru; Japanese for "Heavenly Illumination on Earth") is an advanced Angel Magic spell that allows one to directly interact with the summoned Angels in order to gain a temporary boost of power. There are two forms of the spell. The one most commonly seen is Raiment (衣, Koromo), where one enshrouds themselves in an Angel's power. The other is Vessel (器, Utsuwa), where the Angel and caster's power is directly fused for a greater amount of power, at proportionately higher risk. Description Incantation In order to cast the spell, a prerequisite incantation must be spoken. Unlike other incantation-facilitated spells, this particular incantation is the key for forming the link between an Angel and a caster in order for the spell to be successful. As a result, all individual Angels possess a unique incantation that is told to the respective caster whence they are successful in gaining the Angel's trust to employ their power. The first portion of this incantation, for all users of Angel Fall regardless of the type they will be using, is: "With my prayer, let your holy light fall to this ground..." This particular portion of the incantation is spoken after the Angel has been summoned by the caster. When this part of the incantation is successfully recited, the Angel in question is automatically aware of the intentions of the caster to utilize their power and, as such, is confined to the summoner's requests until the complete nature of their power acquisition is revealed by them. When attempting to enshroud themselves in the Angel's power through Raiment, the caster will then recite the verse: "Envelop me in your radiance..." On the other hand, should they wish to merge with the Angel's power directly through their using Vessel, they will recite: "Shine your brilliance through this impure flesh..." Whence the second stage of the incantation is complete, the Angel itself will choose whether or not the recipient is worthy of its power. This is possible because one's purest intentions are conveyed to the Angel through the reciting of the incantation. If the Angel has deemed the recipient worthy, the rest of the incantation will be spoken to the caster by the Angel. If not, the incantation is broken, but the summoned Angel still remains on the field. Of course, in the case of an Archangel, this stage can be interrupted at virtually any time they please if the caster is significantly weaker than the power required to fully wield them, thus making them whimsical beings that never truly respond to the prayers of humans. Known Incantations Dion Charmers, Lucifer: Due to the nature of Lucifer as a Fallen Angel, as opposed to a proper Angel, the incantation to wield his power is somewhat different. However, the effects of the spell are the same. *'Raiment': "With my prayer, let your tainted light fall to this ground. Envelop me in your malevolence: Morning Star, Lucifer!" *'Vessel': "With my prayer, let your tainted light fall to this ground. Shine your malignance through this impure flesh: Lightbringer, Lucifer!" Raiment .]] Vessel Acquiring the Spell Known Users Trivia *The name Angel Fall was taken from the arc of the same name in the Light Novel, Anime and Manga series. Category:Angel Magic